We Need To Talk
by Ageless Writer
Summary: It's just been Trent, Casey, and Carter for awhile now. Casey's got big news. What happens when she tells him after he gets back from a three week trip? One-Shot


**We Need To Talk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters. NCIS is not mine, and neither is Trent Kort.**

**A/N: I wanted to say that I will not be able to update Where He Went until Tuesday because something came up. I am hoping that this will be filling enough until then.**

Casey smiled as she played dolls with her four year old daughter, Carter. The front door opened, and she and the young girl turned to face whoever had entered. "Daddy!"the little girl cried out, going to hug the man that had entered. Trent smiled and kissed the girl's head.

" 'Ello there, Princess. How've you been?"Trent asked, picking her up. The girl giggled, holding onto him.

"I been okay. We missed you though."Carter told him, kissing his cheek. She shook her head. "You need to shave, Daddy. Your beard's too rough."the little girl made a face. Trent chuckled and set her down, going to his hug his wife, kissing her cheek. Casey pulled away carefully.

"Carter's right, Trent. You do need a trim."Casey admitted, smirking. Trent rolled his eyes.

"Everybody's a critic in this town."he claimed theatrically, causing his daughter to laugh. Casey smiled, then remembering her news from the day before, turned to Carter.

"Hey, Baby Girl, why don't you go put up your dolls while me and Daddy talk?"she suggested. Carter nodded and went to pick them up, leaving for upstairs. Trent looked at her.

"Alright Casey, what is it?"he asked, pulling her close to him. She bit her lip, laying her head on his shoulder. He softened. "I can handle it, tell me."he pleaded, holding her.

"I'm... I'm pregnant, Trent. About five weeks according to the doctor... I just found out yesterday..."Casey blurted out, holding onto Trent, hoping for the best.

"Really? Truly? That's great Case... We just gotta find a way to break the news to Carter... I can take some time off... We'll be fine."the Brit assured his wife, kissing her softly. He felt her smile, and then smiled himself. Another wonderful child... Maybe this one will be a boy he could spar with and teach soccer too. Play baseball...

He shook his head, smiling, already thinking too far ahead. Casey looked at him. "What is it?"

"Just thinking.. Maybe this time we'll have a son..."Trent told her. "Then we'll have one of each."Casey looked at him.

"This is going to be our last kid too, Mr. Kort. You hear me? No more."she fake threatened him. He smirked.

"Last time I checked, you never said 'no'."he commented, earning him a hit on the shoulder. He flinched. "Owww... That hurt."he pouted.

"Daddy okay? You're pouting."they heard a voice from across the room ask. They looked and saw Carter coming down the stairs. She hugged Trent. He smiled.

"Daddy's fine. More than fine. He's home where he needs to be. And not a moment too soon either it seems."he said, more to Casey than to his daughter as he picked her up. Carter snuggled into him.

"Good. You can't leave anymore Daddy. We get sad."she told her father again. He held her close.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart.. Although, I may get to stay for a while now..."he assured her. Carter grinned, hugging her dad close.

Trent laid down beside Casey, pulling her close to him. He smiled. "You know, in just a few weeks, you'll be showing..."he stated, his hand carefully rubbing her stomach. She sighed, relaxing into him.

"I know... I know... Not really looking forward to it."she reminded him, feeling him smirk.

"Poor thing. Won't last too long though... Well.. You're what, about five weeks or there about..? That's about a month or so... You only have about eight more months... Then you'll be done."he told her, trying to make her feel better. Instead, it caused her to hit his side, not hard, but he felt it. "Abuse!"he cried, pouting playfully. She didn't even have to look to know he was.

"Won't work on me Trent. You know better."Casey told him. She smirked and turned, kissing him softly. "But I do love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Love you."he pulled her closer, letting her fall asleep in his arms. He smiled, only half-awake, still rubbing her stomach...


End file.
